


Big Problems-Unexpected Solutions

by LunaLightEclipse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLightEclipse/pseuds/LunaLightEclipse
Summary: No one had been able to process what happened, by the time they noticed the group was gone again. Not even leaving a body behind.The only proof they had ever been there were the leftover ice and the gouges in the ground.Oh and the very missing traitor captain of course.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Hello Goodbye

**Big** **Problems-Unexpected Solutions**

  
There Aizen was, in his hand a shiny something? He wasn’t sure what it was just that the man was fascinated by it and that it had been _inside_ of Rukia.

All Ichigo had wanted to do was save Rukia but now there was some sort of traitor thing going on.

The captains were about to get back up again, everyone was looking at Aizen. It was silent.

_”Rukes stop that.”_

_”Excuse me you idiot, you stop pushing me!”_

_”WELL I DON’T WANT TO FALL INTO WHATEVER THE FUCK BETWEEN SPACE AND TIME IS CALLED!”_

_”Maa maa, I might end up killing all three of us if you don’t quiet down a little.”_

Everyone turned their attention to Rukia who was sat next to Ichigo-

Who was bleeding out on the floor.

Rukia put her hands up-wide eyed-and quickly went,”Wasn’t us.” 

_”Rukia please stop it’s cold enough in- where ever we are.”_

_”We are at our destination! Ichigo if you would please.”_

A pitch black blade appeared out of nowhere almost taking Gins head of. Then what could only be described as red thread started pulling appear the _air???_ Making a person sized hole floating in the air.

And out jumped what had to have been _himself.  
_

(Somewhere in the back of his head he realised that he looked _great_ with long hair and decided to grow it out. Also wow other him showed as much emotion in his face as a brick wall.)

The fact he was coherent enough to think that is a miracle of itself.

Following other Ichigo was Rukia with shorter very white hair. Then last was Urahara who turned to the head captain and waved.

White haired Rukia turned to Aizen and _stabbed her sword into the floor_ four times,”Tsugi No Mai. Hakuren!”

And _oh_ that was a hole fuck ton of ice. The thing that had taken over his body earlier whistled in appreciation.

He heard the big boobed shinigami say something about how captain couldn’t even do that much.

White haired friendly captain coughed a lot.

Other him blankly swung Tensa Zangetsu back and-“GETSUGA TENSHOU!”

Ichigo briefly wondered if someone had found a way to turn the sun of.

When everyone could see again they all looked for Aizen- who was still somehow alive. On the floor bleeding like Ichigo was but alive.

Other him-face still blank-lifted his arm up and _blue bow._

_He heard Ishida sputter and fall on his face somewhere behind him._

Aizen was promptly shot in the head.

”Hn.”

”Ichigo show some emotion every now and then would you?”

” _Aizen.”_ He was glaring at the dead body like it was going to get back up and stab him.

Other Rukia put her head in her hands and heavily sighed. “Well he’s dead now.”

”Hm.”

Another person appeared from thin air-with another Tensa Zangetsu, except his was white- and went over to the body of the traitor captain and waved his sword disintegrating the man in another show of power.

Other him actually fucking smiled. Rukia looked _so_ done.

Rukia walked back into the dark void floating in the sky, other Ichigo looked like he was going to follow but then he turned to look at him and said,”Oi hollow bastard. Stop being a dick and heal him.”

Miraculously he felt his injuries heal with a burst of hollow reiatsu. 

”Hn.” The short boy (It’s Tensa Zangestu’s bankai spirit you idiot-came from somewhere.) followed other him into the- gate way, let’s call it a gateway.

Urahara waved again,”We’ll be back!” And disappeared. The gateway sealed back up with a quick movement of the red threads.

 _His_ Rukia quietly went,”What the hell just happened.”

”I do not have the slightest clue.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really anything funny here, this is more of a bridge chapter between the two.

**Big Problems-Unexpected Solutions**

After a blasphemous amount of suspicious squinting thrown towards him and Rukia, the Head Captain decided to put them in a room somewhere is the first division and sent someone of to retrieve Urahara from the world of the living.

Somewhere along the line his friends had shown up along with Renji, Ukitake and Kyoraku who were glancing distastefully at Kurostuchi. He kept hearing about dissecting- Ichigo inwardly hoped it wasn’t him.

Then Unohana appeared looking just as displeased as Kurostuchi, apparently the Head Captain hadn’t told her where they had disappeared to and she wasn’t please as she hadn’t checked to seenif they were okay.

”I swear he doesn’t have a slightest thought on people’s health and wellbeing-”She clicked her tongue in annoyance,”-Just because you not bleeding now doesn’t mean you weren’t earlier. Though you seem to be fine. Call up those hollow powers of yours would you?”

Before he could argue it his hollows powers- which what the fuck, where the fuck, who the fuck- called themselves up. He almost fought it but they seemed to not have any bad intentions. He felt someone roll their eyes and it wasn’t Zangetsu. 

**”Wha’ do ya wan’?”**

”I didn’t expect him to let you out just like that.”

**”How tha fuck da ya know I’m even ‘ere? An’ the fuckin’- old man let me out. King knows tha’ if i’ were a problem then i’ woulda been a lot harder for me ta ge’ out.”**

”When I voiced my concerns about your health Kuchiki mentioned Kurosaki seeming to have been ‘taken over’ and was acting like he was talking to someone else. Though it seemed that if I hadn’t brought anything about about the distinctly hollow reiatsu we all felt then he was going to keep it to himself.”

A delighted, gleeful sound came from Kurotsuchi. “Oh how interesting! A hollow freely using a shinigami body. I knew we should have never let those other powerful subjects go! I could have found out how they ticked- so many possibilities!”

**”Keep tha’ fuckin’ science squad away from me tha’ creepy fucks. He’s worse tha’ Aizen.”**

Everyone in room was looking at him, from within as well. Ichigo was really listening in, he was so focused on listening to what he had to say that he completely let go of any hold he on control making his outside appearance changed. There were a lot of raised eyebrows when everything but his clothes bleached white.

The Head Captain was stood in the doorway finally getting rid of Kurotsuchi. He felt himself relax without having a scientist mad man lurking at the door.

**“I _really_ don’ like scientis’ people.”**

”Well now that Urahara is here perhaps someone could explain.”

Thank god these people were sensible.

* * *

Everyone looked uncomfortable, which was amusing.

Ukitake just looked really sad,”Your made from _shinigami.”_

**”1574 of them ta be exact.”**

”Technically I never broke the law then since it’s giving power to humans. Ichigo isn’t quiet clearly not human.” While Rukia has muttered it to herself they had all heard it in the silence of the room.

Kyoraku thought about what the laws actually were and could only come to one conclusion,”She’s not wrong. We also can’t say anything against the hollow powers as the law dictates that those who _gain_ hollow powers are to be executed but Kurosaki was born with them.”

Yamamoto gave him a _look_ then answered,”I’ll bring it up with centrallll- their dead.” The man looked ready to sleep for the rest of time.

Renji seemed really confused. “Wait we know where the hollow powers came from but he said that Ichigo is a born shinigami so who the hell are his parents!?”

**”Well Masaki was a Quincy an’ everyone keeps satin’ tha’ we look like a Shins so ‘ave a fuckin’ guess why don’t cha.”**

”Shiba Isshin, has to be. Conveniently disappeared twenty years ago and is definitely a Shiba- My captains always leave me. Why is that? Why do they keep trying to leave?”

Urahara answered,”Maybe it’s because you keep executing everyone. I mean, most sane people value their life. I wouldn’t want to be somewhere where I knew I was going to be executed.”

* * *

Finally they had been allowed to return to the world of the living, Ichigo had gone straight upstairs and passed out on his bed, didn’t even get into his body. Though he had taken Kon out so he wouldn’t have to listen to him.

Precious sleep.

Hat and clogs once hearing about what had happened on Sokyo- Sokyo- BIG EXECUTION HILL- he had promptly yelled,”TIME TRAVEL!” and left.

Perhaps if he ignored it long enough it would stop.

Nah he wasn’t that lucky.

* * *

Going back to school had been weird, yesterday he was fighting for his life and now he was doing maths.

It was really jarring.

_”I would be willing to take control if you need a break.”_

”Can zanpakuto normally do that?”

_”No it’s because the parts of your soul have all come from different sources. Though the captain level ones probably could- after all they have achieved Bankai and would be closer to their zanpakuto than most shinigami.”_

”Huh.”

**”King! Let ‘im ‘ave control an’ do ya schoolwork! I wanna fight!”**

”Alright! Alright! Zangetsu please?”

He felt the familiar sensation of falling and found himself on the side of the building. After a long argument he had managed to stop the two spirits from killing each other. So now he had to learn about other Zangetsu if he wanted to use more of his powers.

Ishida who had felt Ichigo’s powers shift towards Quincy had looked over at him. Bright blue eyes looked back.   
_”He’s finding the change of pace uncomfortable. I quite enjoy the logic to mathematics, I do not mind taking over so he can have a break.”_

”Hm. I guess that makes sense. Could you tell him to come with me after school. It seems that everyone has neglected to teach him even a shred of control. If he’s a Quincy then he might as well learn.”

The zanpakuto spirit chuckled and went back to answering the simple sums from the text book.

* * *

He glared at the piece of paper. The paper did not glare back, it is paper.

Apparently he wasn’t free from strange time travellers as there was a note in _his_ handwriting that just had a time, date and location on it.

Joy.

* * *

There was someone in his school.

A blond haired quiet clearly not a human someone.

They were following him.

He just wanted to go home.

”I’m not deal with this shit have fun.”

**”Fuckin’ fine then.”**

Well this Hirako Shinji obviously wasn’t stupid as his reiatsu seemed to become alert the second his own had changed towards hollow.

Said hollow pointed in the direction of stalker man and pointed next to him. Standing still and waiting.

With there being no one else in the road Hirako appeared next to him.

**”Wha’ do ya want. Kings tired an’ I’m in agreemen’ with ‘im.”**

”He’s obviously not strong enough to keep you from taking over _hollow._ That’s something that can’t be allowed. Not on my watch.”

**”Fuckin- look our si’uation is differen’ ta yours. I’m far more stable tha’ wha’ever Aizen did ta ya. For your information Ichigo pu’ me in control no struggle. Don’ believe me then ask Urahara, bye bye.”**

And he sonidoed away because god damn Ichigo was running on fumes at that point.

Could there be one day without some kind of spiritual crisis, minor or not.

* * *

After making sure Hirako wasn’t following him- apparently he didn’t trust anybody’s word and had taken to stalking Ichigo- he knocked on the door of the small house in front of him.

Ishida let him in, Hanataro was reading a manual for the vacuum cleaner- Orihime came over to help the poor shinigami medic. 

The house was not only bigger inside but it was also strangely cold, being led through the house he came across other him who was sat at a Kotatsu. _Warm._

He sat down and other him offered him tea. He accepted it- who could make something to his own tastes better than himself after all.

”Isshin doesn’t tend to ever give us a break, considering you not long came from Seireitei and Shinji stalking you all week I figured you would want a break.”

Other him understood so well.

Ichigo promptly took a nap.

* * *

Rukia wandered over to where the two Ichigo’s sat. How no one had noticed how stressed Ichigo had been at this time she would never know.

What she did know was that she wouldn’t allow him to be abandoned again.

* * *

He woke up the next day in a bed. Not his bed or his room. But a bed. It was so nice to not be kicked in the face first thing in the morning.

There was no one rushing him.

He went back to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up next he had no idea what time it was but no one had come to interrupt him. 

However he was _hungry._

_”High reiatsu. The more you use the more you’ll need to eat.”_

Bless Quincy Zangestu. His guide for existing.

He wandered around hallways- how big was this house???- and eventually found other him again. Psychic man, always where he can find him.

”You know my Gotei 13 got used to my shit eventually. How do you think this one would react to the things two of us could manage.”

And _oh yes._ He was still angry at them for the execution thing. The two Ichigos grinned at each other. Everyone shivered even without knowing why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old man Zangetsu seems like the type of person to appreciate clean cut logic, I think that it fits what little we see of him.
> 
> Such as he uses the thought of bad Quincy is going to kill all of the shinigami. If Ichigo is not a shinigami then he doesn’t get hurt. However this fails to include human emotions and that Ichigo would want to protect the people he cares about.
> 
> Also how in the hell did Ichigo just go back to school. He spent the past month?? Or so doing nothing but playing stab or be stab what the fuck???
> 
> Like I get that it’s anime and that but even a small sign that he had a normal human emotions would have been fine.
> 
> Also Isshin. What the fuck. Stop kicking your child. The poor boy needs a break for goodness sakes.
> 
> I originally wrote vacuum cleaner as hoover but then I was like- wait that’s an English thing.


End file.
